


Breakfast in Atlantis

by Sister_Rainbow



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6644452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sister_Rainbow/pseuds/Sister_Rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: The events on this story all happen post “Enemy at the Gate” in a possible season 6, probably season 7, since they also follow the events created on “Atlantis Rising: - the Virtual series” the Virtual season 6 of Stargate Atlantis, that is definitely one of my favourite Virtual series I have red so far, in what concerns the continuation of the show Stargate Atlantis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast in Atlantis

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: These characters are not mine, they belong to the creators of the Stargate Atlantis TV series, but since I love them so much, I decided to play with them a little bit, and this story is the result of it. Made purely for fun, I don’t intend to earn any money with this. Please enjoy the reading of my story. Feel free to comment whether you liked it or not. Feel free to give suggestions. One more thing, I am not a native English speaker and this story has not been read by a beta, so the mistakes that might exist are all my own! Have fun! :D

It was a lovely morning in Atlantis, so everyone decided to enjoy their breakfast on the mess hall balcony.

“Elizabeth, love, over here.” Carson said when he looked over Rodney’s shoulder and saw Elizabeth, with a tray in her hands, looking for a place to seat.

“Good morning, everyone.” Elizabeth greeted while approaching the table.

“Good morning, Elizabeth.” Teyla said in return.

“Ow!” Elizabeth said while seating and placing a hand on her lower back.

“Elizabeth, love, I should really have a look at that. You have been complaining from your back already for a while and…” Carson said but Elizabeth interrupted him.

“It’s ok, Carson. I am fine. I know exactly what this is.” Elizabeth sipped a bit from her coffee then continued. “This is the result from the other night when I fell from John’s bed. I mean his bed is so tiny…” Elizabeth suddenly stopped mid sentence when she realized that everyone was looking at her with an astonished, but never the less amusing look.

" _I can’t believe I just said that out loud._ ” Elizabeth was thinking while at the same time she was beginning to blush.

“I told you they were….!” Ronon said with a mouth half full. Soon enough Teyla, smiling, grabbed a little bit of bread from the table and tried to put it in Ronon’s mouth as to shut him up.

“Yeah, I know what you mean, Elizabeth.” Rodney started to say, but then stopped mid sentence. “Wait a minute, what were you doing in John’s bed?”

“Rodney”, that was Jennifer Keller, who was seated next to Rodney and was exchanging a knowing look with both Teyla and Kanaan.

“Oh, no! No, no, no, no, no, no. That can’t mean what i think it means.” Rodney said.

“Well I believe it is time for Dr. Weir and I to go and review the details before our meeting with the…” Kanaan said.

“Yes! Oh yes… we should do that before… before…” Elizabeth managed to say before picking up her tray from the table and making a move to leave from the table as soon as possible.

“Elizabeth, love, there is no reason for you to feel embarrassed.” Carson said. And then realised why Elizabeth suddenly was turning even redder.

Making their way to their table was Mr. Woolsey closely followed by John Sheppard.

“Good morning, everyone!” Mr. Woolsey greeted. “It seems all of you are having a cheerful breakfast”. Mr. Woolsey continued after observing all the cheerful faces at the table.

“Did we miss something?” John said.

**Author's Note:**

> *Thank you for reading.* :) :D


End file.
